


Jumin Han: SFW Relationship Headcanons

by keeperofthefour



Series: Mystic Messenger Headcanons [2]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Bliss, Established Relationship, F/M, Han Jumin Has Feelings, Husband Material, I Love Han Jumin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:21:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27005731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keeperofthefour/pseuds/keeperofthefour
Summary: Want a glimpse into the life of C&R's heir extraordinaire? Jumin's existence before you came into his life was perfect. Or so he thought....But when he finds you, his threads loosen, and he's more content than he ever thought possible. Here's how I think a life with Jumin would go.
Relationships: Han Jumin/Main Character
Series: Mystic Messenger Headcanons [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1971001
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	Jumin Han: SFW Relationship Headcanons

This man’s penthouse is meticulous. Everything is in its place. There isn’t a speck of dust, everything is at clean, 90 degree angles. Even the books on his shelves are organized alphabetically and by size. His closet is a wonderland of pressed shirts, hanging slacks, shoes polished and lined neatly on shelves. All organized by color and purpose. 

It’s canon that everything is at his disposal. He has a personal chef, personal trainer, private gym, sauna, shopping, even a rooftop garden. There isn’t a thing Jumin needs or wants. He quite literally has it all.

Until you came along, his life revolved around Elizabeth the Third. Her food and sleep schedule are of paramount importance still, but he has since relinquished some of his staunch control over her care and keeping, allowing you to spoil her occasionally with treats– but of course, only those of highest quality will do for his beloved feline. 

Jumin begins each day before dawn with meditation, followed by a visit to the sauna. Three times a week, he has a workout with his personal trainer, and wakes an hour earlier to fit it into his schedule. His day is planned down to the minute from the moment he wakes. You’ve convinced him that Sunday mornings are okay to be lazy and lax on his usual strict timeline, and you spend the morning having coffee and strawberry pancakes together on the roof, as long as the weather is cooperative. 

The man lives to make you happy. It can absolutely be overwhelming at times, but you must understand that he would stop at nothing– and  _ I mean nothing–  _ to ensure your complete and utter satisfaction with every aspect of your life with him. You’ve reassured him time and time again that you don’t desire such expensive things, that you prefer the simple pleasures in life. He tries his best to understand and comply with your wishes, but his upbringing has taught him otherwise. Of course, he doesn’t look at you the same way he’s regarded other women in his life, but he constantly has to remind himself of the fact that  _ you’re not like the rest.  _ You’re not with him for his money, or his notoriety, or his power, or his name.  _ You’re there because you love him, truly and completely, just as he loves you. _

Jumin has spent his life being perceived as cold and emotionless, but those misconceptions are just that– gross overgeneralizations that people around him have grown to expect from his behavior. Jumin is a shrewd businessman, often taking part in meetings and conferences where emotions have no part to play. But when it comes to his own heart, his own depth of character and feeling and passion...he’s never really been encouraged to express himself except with Jihyun and Rika. It’s as foreign to him as a language he doesn’t speak, and it takes him literal  _ years _ to sort through all of his obsessive tendencies because of it. He’s got a shit ton of emotional baggage that he’s been lugging around, and he’s eternally grateful that you’re there to help him unpack it. 

Speaking of his relationship with Jihyun... _ this is a friendship for the ages, ladies and gentlemen.  _ Talk about ultimate trust! Jihyun spends  _ months _ , maybe  _ years _ (not sure of the timeline exactly) concealing Rika’s plans for– and ultimately her creation of– Mint Eye, and Jumin sits by and waits for his friend to tell him the goddamn truth. Jumin knows he’s lying through his teeth, he knows that Jihyun isn’t being completely transparent. But each time Jihyun calls, or shows up in the chatroom, Jumin is  _ there for it.  _ He listens to his friend. He reminisces about their childhood, their adolescence. He laughs with Jihyun about the dear, fond memories they share. Does he question his friend? Absolutely. Does he even get angry at him? You bet your ass he does. But his friendship never sways. He’ll remain true and steadfast, even when one of them passes.

And he’s going to do the same for you, his true love. The one he’s been waiting for his entire life without even realizing he was waiting. Jumin never desired a romantic relationship with anyone until he met you, and his feelings overwhelmed him so completely and rapturously that he was just absolutely swept up in the ideal of a perfect life with you that he failed miserably to consider your feelings in the matter until you not-so-gently had words with him. He was ready to claim you as “property” or “territory”, to make you fully and completely his from the first moment you met. But you, being the strong, independent woman that you are, had other ideas. Of course, it thrilled you to think that this devastatingly handsome heir to a corporate giant wanted to  _ possess you in every sense of the word _ , but let’s be real: unless we’re recreating another version of a certain Twilight fanfiction, I personally would like to believe that Jumin Han’s character has much more depth and personality than ….that other guy.

I personally headcanon a soft, vulnerable Jumin, one who is capable of deep, meaningful conversation, who is cultured and elegant and refined. He has rich, opulent taste in music, food, and wine, and demands only the best when the two of you spend an evening out together. He’s a connoisseur of music and art– you spend evenings together at the ballet or the opera, seated together in your reserved box high above the magnificent decor of a historic theater. He wines and dines you at the finest restaurants and dresses you in designer labels when you allow it. 

And while all of this splendid luxury is indulgent and wonderful in so many ways, you’re just as happy to spend an evening curled against him on the couch with a bucket of popcorn and your favorite streaming service, your hair thrown into a messy bun, your favorite lounge pants and old t-shirt on. Of course, he’s more than happy to oblige, and he’s usually more enraptured with you in your natural state than he is with whatever is on the screen in front of you.

It’s a blissed-out, almost sinfully happy life with Jumin Han. It really doesn’t get much better than this, and you find yourself wondering whose favor you have won to afford yourself such a perfect existence.


End file.
